Until Death Do Us Part
by I'm-Also-A-Gun
Summary: In her world, some people are given one extra chance to “try again” if they die too early. Something went wrong during her reincarnation, and her soul was put into the body of a child who died just minutes after being born. The gods that put her into that body fight for control as they try to take her soul away and give her a new life. Once again, they mess up terribly and end up i


It was December 12, my best friends birthday. This also happened to be the day the worst blizzard I've ever seen hit my town. "Shit." I swore. I was supposed to be at my friends house an hour ago, but this blizzard didn't want to cooperate. Deciding that it was just too dangerous to continue, I pulled over and tried to call my friend. No signal. I banged my head on the steering wheel in desperation while curses spewed out of my lips. Turning off my car, I threw on my scarf and gloves and started to trek towards the nearest building. I wasn't sure what it was, if it even was a building, and all I saw were dim lights.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far before I was unexpectedly thrown to the ground by a foreign force. It took me a bit to realize that I had just been hit by a truck. Now, this wasn't my first time getting run over. When I was 8, my mother accidentally backed up into me, leaving me scraped up and bruised to hell. The second time wasn't so forgiving. When I was 15 my friend challenged me to ride my bike as fast as I could down a street on a hill. I accepted and ran straight into a damn car, I got out of it with a broken wrist and 2 fractured ribs. This time was the worst. I didn't realize it was though, and by then it was much too late. The only thing I felt was confusion as I slipped away from life.

Inky blackness surrounded me. The only thing I was able to see in this abyss was a small flickering light, seemingly far away from me. My first instinct told me to run like hell! I had seen too many movies to not know what that little light meant. But then, other little flickering lights started to fill up the darkness. I turned my head upwards and saw...well, I have no idea how to explain what I saw. All I was able to know was that they were were creating these lights and dropping them around me.

Something compelled me to turn around, and when I did I saw an extremely dim red light. I made the split second decision that this light was the one. I ran as fast as I could for it, failing to notice that the large beings above me were trying to stop me.

I leaped for the light and as soon as I made contact, all of the other lights were snuffed out. My body tingled with a warm feeling and my eyes instinctively closed. Before I knew it, my whole body had vanished, and all that remained of me was my mind.

This whole experience should have been terrifying, but for some reason it was oddly comforting. I spent a long time here, wherever I was, thinking that this is what the afterlife is like. After a while, I started to swallow the sticky stuff I was trapped in. It tasted weird, but I kept swallowing it anyways, just glad I could feel something. There was also something else in here, and it liked to move a lot. Occasionally, it would bump into or kick me. Rude.

Not long after I started swallowing the goo I swam it, I started to hear things. There was this constant 'ba-boom, ba-boom' that somehow made me feel calm. This was also around the time I realized, oh shit. I'm a baby. Considering I was in college to become a prenatal nurse before I died, I knew a bit about babies, and how they developed. Judging by the fact I had just started to hear my mother's heartbeat, I was probably around 18 weeks old at this point. I was a little excited to know that I was still alive, but sad and frightened, because this meant that I really did have to leave all my friends and family behind.

It seemed like years before I was able to hear anything other than my mother's heartbeat, stomach grumbles, or blood whooshing through her veins. It was pretty scary though. I had been sleeping, I think, when all of a sudden, this huge bang resounded loudly, causing both myself and my companion to lash out by punishing our poor mother's womb with our panicked kicks. Some of said kicks landed on each other. Not long after this incident, I started to hear softer things, such as our mother's voice. Pretty soon afterwards I was able to distinct our father's voice from the many others I heard.

One day, I just decided to open my eyes. I was greeted with blurry light. This was the first time I was able to see my companion. They looked a little scary, but once they opened their eyes I decided I loved them. We both tried our damndest to touch each other's face and hands, until my companion gave up and pushed their head towards mine, ending up in a kicking match between us once again. It was very hard to go too long without us kicking each other these days. This womb was starting to get really cramped!

For the rest of our time in the womb my companion and I just squished up against each other. I had started to notice something concerning though. Whenever I touched my neck, or tried to anyways, my umbilical cord got in the way. I had reason enough to believe that it was tied around my neck, something not uncommon. Usually, this isn't something to worry about, but I was fairly far along, and my companion squished me a lot. Maybe I was fine, but that didn't stop the lingering worry of how our birth would turn out. My companion shoved their fist into my side, preventing me from brooding any longer.

My companion had been much more active lately. I was confused as to why until I felt the walls of our temporary home squeeze hard onto us. I panicked and started to thrash about like my companion, only to have the walls crush us once again. My companion was closer to the opening of the cervix than I was, so it was his turn first. Something I had not noticed til this point, was that we were going to be born breech. While delivering babies this way wasn't harder, per say, it was significantly more dangerous for the baby. Needless to say, I was terrified. Before I was able to collect myself, I was being pushed down towards the opening of the cervix just after my companion made it through. I kicked and resisted as much as I could, holding onto a sliver of hope that I could miraculously turn myself around, but to no avail, I didn't really have a say in whether or not I was coming out.

Since I was aware of my birth, I pushed my small legs downwards to make the process much less painful. I started to hear slightly panicked and stressed voices along with my mother's painful cries. I felt really bad, natural birth already hurt a lot, but add a second baby? That's too much for me. A shrill, gurgled cry resounded and I felt a little lighter knowing that my companion had made it out. The people who were in the room seemed to mirror my feelings as things started to quiet down a bit. That is, until my mother gave another short cry and the walls squeezed me once again. The voices grew confused and I felt a large hand touch my feet and legs, triggering my reflexive kicks. The voices grew even more panicked then before. I'm guessing that I was a surprise. My mother shrieked in pain as another contraction racked her body and pushed me just a little further.

Every push felt like it only moved me a few centimeters, and I could tell my mother was quickly growing weak and exhausted, because while the contractions kept coming, her pushes were small and barely effective. At some point it sounded like my mother started crying, probably from fear. Fear that I may not make it. After what felt like hours, my feet finally touched the cold air of the outside world. The doctor lightly held them in place to stop me from pulling them back in. By this point I was starting to get light headed. My movements were slow and lethargic, and I barely registered the push of my mother. My mind was terrified. I had felt this exact same way when I died the first time. The doctor started to lightly tug on my feet to persuade my mother to push. Voices were starting to fade away as my head was the only thing left still inside of my mother.

The only thing I could feel was the vibration of my mother's screaming.

And then nothing.

**A/N: Alright! So this is my first story on this site, awesome. I would really appreciate it if you can review this story, even if all you say is "iz BAD" I still appreciate you taking time out of your day just to read my terrible story :) If you somehow find this entertaining, I should have the second chapter up by at least the end of this week (hopefully!). ALSO! Just a heads up! There will be no _Beyond: Two Souls_ characters in this story. I hope I didn't dissapoint you with this news.**

**Gotta blast! Have a wonderful day!**

**Edit: Dear readers, I'm so sorry! Due to school related issues I won't be able to finish the next chapter by Saturday like I initially promised. It is now looking like it may take me 3-5 days longer. I made the unfortunate decision of publishing this story right before the quarter ended at my high school, and now I'm paying the price.**

**Thank you so much for your understanding!**


End file.
